Des ailes pour une nymphe
by Akarisnape
Summary: a la demande de Manganiark. extrait : Hadès se demanda brièvement pourquoi celui-ci rougissait en regardant Hypnos comme s'il était le saint graal…non finalement il ne voulait pas savoir.


**Un petit OS pour toi Manganiark, fidèle lectrice de mes histoires.**

J'espère que tu aimeras. C'est plutôt (**beaucoup**) soft. Mais un mot de ta part et je te ferais un lemon bien brulant. (Par contre pas de fics super longue hein^^ j'ai déjà assez avec deux fics ! XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : Des ailes pour une nymphe<strong>

**Rating : K** (si si j'en suis capable ! la preuve ! C'est aussi léger qu'une toge de nymphe !...non oubliez cette phrase !)

**Personnages :**

-Des nymphes ! Partout et de toutes les couleurs ! (des rouges, des blanches des vertes et des pas mures !)

-Un dieu du Sommeil aussi frais qu'au jour de sa naissance.

-Un Myu qui ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus.

- Des fairies aussi nombreux que les nymphes !

-Un Thanatos tout feu tout flamme

-Hadès parce qu'il le vaut bien

-Athéna parce qu'il faut lui taper dessus

-Vague mention de notre whyvern préféré(e)=les whyvern sont des dragons femelles sisi !. quoique la il fera office de figure paternel

**Disclamer** : On peut toujours rêver ? Si Elision est la ou habite notre Hadès bien aimé, je veux bien traverser tout l'enfer rien que pour lui. Mais bien qu'il apparaisse c'est pas lui le personnage principal (pardon Hadès-sama !)Ni Shun (désolé mon bébé t'es déjà dans Délivrez-le du male) Ni Alone (Pardon ô maitre de mon âme, fais une peinture de mwaaaaa !)

* * *

><p><strong>Des ailes pour une nymphe<strong>

**Auteur : Akarisnape**

**Défi de : Manganiark **

* * *

><p>Depuis l'aube des temps, Hypnos était fasciné par deux créatures.<p>

La nymphe tout d'abord.

Cette mortelle vivant pourtant des milliers d'années, chantant dans les lieux qu'elle occupe. Magnifique Femme au cœur pur qui fertilise la nature et dont les enfants sont des héros et des demi-dieux. Les nymphes étaient amoureuse des dieux, et Hypnos le rendait bien.

Petit, alors que Nyx lançait son grand manteau sur le monde, il admirait la lumière diffuse des lampades qui avaient œuvrés à la formation des Enfers et plus particulièrement d'Elision.

Enfant, Il aimait cueillir des fleurs et jouer dans les sous-bois avec les nombreuses épigées.

Les visites chez le Dieu Poséidon ne le gênaient nullement, nager en compagnie des hydriades était un réel plaisir pour lui.

C'était les Thyades qui lui avaient appris à jouer de la musique et, de toutes, c'étaient elles qui avaient les plus belles voix. Il adorait les entendre chanter des berceuses et des hymnes.

Il glorifiait l'imagination débordante des muses avec qui il ne s'ennuyait jamais, créant des rêves et des prémonitions toujours différents.

Il avait été particulièrement atteint au désespoir des ouranies et avait veillé à ce qu'elles atteignent le monde étoilé.

Alors quand certains dieux se prirent à l'idée de jouer d'une façon peu commune avec elles, les brisants dans leur désespoir après avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient, les pervertissant de mots libidineux, les abandonnant avec les enfants qu'ils avaient engendrés, ne prêtant pas attention à leur désir et leurs larmes, Hypnos en fut tout simplement outré.

Comment pouvaient-ils s'amuser de leur amour envers eux ? Zeus ne se gênait jamais de profiter des belles demoiselles sans leur accord et Dionysos devenait rouge de plaisir quand l'un de ses satyres prenait une nymphe devant lui. Poséidon, sous ses dehors avenant et engageant, abandonnait les demoiselles et ne se gênait pas pour tromper la néréide avec qui il s'était marié, le douce Amphitrite qui se sentait trahis par le dieu qu'elle aimait et par le stupide dauphin messager qui lui avait fait croire n'importe quoi. Ce n'était que les exemples les plus marquants qu'il avait vu et entendu. Certains hommes même, enlevaient les nymphes ou les violentaient pour assouvir des désirs bestiaux.

L'endormissement de Zeus, ultime blasphème ne fut qu'un prétexte et il en profita pour rejoindre son frère au royaume des Enfers, demandant asile à Hadès. Hadès qui comprenait son point de vue. Hadès qui ne tôlerait pas que l'on touche a des créatures pures.

En Elision les lampades étaient protégés. Pas les autres.

Alors avec l'aide du dieu infernal et de son épouse Perséphone, il avait peu à peu amené les nymphes en Elision, la ou aucun dieu n'oserait venir sans l'accord du dieu infernal.

Perséphone revenait chaque hiver avec son cortège de nymphe, ne désirant les laisser sur terre pendant son absence.

Artémis accepta grandement que la vertu de ses protégées soit sauvegardée et Amphitrite guida discrètement quelques une de ses sœurs.

Héra se fit un plaisir d'y envoyer toute les nymphes qu'elle croisait et dont elle était sur qu'elles ne s'étaient pas unis avec son infidèle époux –à l'inverse elles étaient tuées sans sommation par la rage de la déesse.

Aucunes Thyades ne purent être sauvées. Transformées en Ménades par Dionysos, elles étaient le plus souvent en état d'ivresse et chantaient maintenant des scènes libidineuses de leurs charmantes voix avant de s'adonner à des orgies devant leur dieu débauché.

En remerciement des dieux qui les avaient sauvés malgré l'absence de certaines de leurs sœurs, les différentes nymphes firent de l'Elision le plus bel endroit de l'univers. Les fleurs s'épanouissaient dans les vallées, les arbres élevaient leurs cimes le plus haut possible. Les fruits abondaient. Les montagnes culminaient le monde paradisiaque. L'eau claire et pure s'écoulait par un entrelacs de rivières et de lacs.

* * *

><p>La deuxième créature qu'il aimait, c'était le papillon.<p>

Le papillon était beau et unique. Aucun ne ressemblait à l'autre, les myriades de couleurs se mouvaient dans le ciel et c'était pour lui un spectacle magnifique.

Le papillon était discret. Rare était les fois ou il ne se faisait pas surprendre par la silencieuse créature.

Le papillon fertilisait la nature. Son pouvoir était à un autre niveau. Les nymphes augmentaient les chances de bonnes pousses. Les papillons provoquaient la fertilisation. Qu'une si petite bête en soit capable le rendait admiratif.

Le papillon dansait. Les ballets le subjuguaient autant que la grâce des nymphes.

Ne manquait que la voix et une longue vie pour qu'ils soient au même rang que les nymphes. Hypnos aurait aimé comprendre le langage silencieux des papillons mais le dieu ne comprenait le langage de la nature.

Il en avait ramené de toutes les races, de toutes les couleurs et une nouvelle était née. Stimulés, par le pouvoir des nymphes et la bénédiction du maître des morts, les papillons donnèrent naissance aux fairies. Ces papillons de la mort voletaient à travers tous les enfers même pas intimidés par la chaleur des lacs de sang ou le glacial Cocyte, suivant les spectres dans leur déplacement. Ils allaient parfois sur terre et guidaient les âmes pour leur jugement. Ils vivaient longtemps contrairement aux autres papillons.

Il avait cru que les fairies étaient la consécration, le summum des papillons…

Il avait tort.

* * *

><p>Ce fut pendant la première guerre contre Athéna. Une nymphe des fleurs était venue à lui alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'arrêter l'avancée de la déesse avant qu'elle ne mette un pied en Elision. Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux prune. Sa grâce n'avait d'égal que sa beauté. Elle s'inclina devant le dieu du sommeil.<p>

« Mon Seigneur. »

« Qu'y a-t-il jeune nymphe ? »

« Vous nous avez tant aidé, Mon Seigneur. Nous emmener dans ce lieu si pur ou aucun sang n'a était versé par la violence n'était que le début. Par la suite, pour veiller à notre bien être, vous vous êtes assuré que seules les âmes pures soient nos compagnons de routes dans notre vie. Quelques héros ont obtenu votre grâce. Jamais les vaillant qui ont mentis pour sauver leur vie n'ont mis les pieds ici. Jamais les guerriers violents n'entendirent parler de ce lieu idyllique. Même les trois mortels devenus les juges d'Hadès ne peuvent venir ici comme ils le désirent. Vous nous protégez dans ce monde de rêve pour que nous ne voyons plus les atrocités commises sur la Terre, ancien domaine de notre mère à tous, Gaïa. Mais Athéna a appris qu'Ulysse n'a pu accéder au royaume des âmes pures à cause de son mensonge au cyclope et que ses chevaliers, ses viles brutes qui sont censé protéger la Terre sont jugés à leur mort comme de simple âme. Et les autres dieux ont donné leur accord pour engagés des représailles, ceux la même qui ont pervertis et tués nos sœurs sur la Terre désirent nous récupérer, inconscient qu'ils risquent de tuer notre race à force de nous faire pleurer de chagrin juste pour assouvir leurs dessins bestiaux. Tout cela, vous le faites pour nous et nous vous en sommes reconnaissantes. Dieu Hypnos s'il vous plait, que pouvons nous faire pour vous aider ? »

Le dieu du sommeil prit la main de la nymphe et la guida pour qu'elle s'asseye à coté de lui.

« Soit heureuse, c'est tout ce que nous te demandons. Que tes sœurs et toi ne vous souciez plus de ce genre de problème. »

Elle soupira de dépit. Des fairies virevoltèrent autour d'eux, attirés par la douce senteur qu'y émanait de la Limoniade. L'un deux se posa même sur le bras nu de la créature des prairies avant de s'envoler à nouveau.

Elle rigola un peu : « J'aimerai être une fairy et voler partout en Enfer. »

Le dieu fit la moue : « Je doute que tu apprécies la vue des prison d'Hadès. »

« Je pourrais voler partout et prévenir d'un quelconque danger. »

« Les spectres sont là pour ça. »

« Ils ne vont pas la ou les fairies vont. Je suis une nymphe des fleurs et des plantes, je comprends le langage des papillons mais le temps que l'un vienne à moi pour me dire ce qu'il a vu, il s'est déjà passé des jours ! Je veux trouver par moi-même les lieux qu'il raconte, je veux ne pas être la simple oreille même si pour cela je dois voir des choses horribles. »

* * *

><p>La nymphe et lui avait longuement parlé et finalement convaincu –surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non à une nymphe au risque de la faire pleurer- il avait accepté malgré la situation de l'aider.<p>

Il avait aidé la nymphe à quitter l'Elision et ils avaient rejoint Hadès et Thanatos dans la salle du trône qui cachait elle-même le mur des lamentations qui protégeait l'Elision.

Tout se déroulait très bien. La nymphe et un fairy fusionnaient dans une chrysalide lumineuse, alimentée par le cosmos du dernier juge des âmes, du maître de la mort et du Sommeil. Mais quelques chevaliers et la déesse Athéna arrivèrent et la situation dégénéra.

Craignant que le dieu 'maléfique' fût en train de créer une arme dangereuse contre elle, la jeune déesse ordonna à ses chevaliers de briser le cocon. Dans le tumulte que l'ordre annonça, le chevalier du pégase réussit l'exploit de blesser le dieu supérieur. De rage, le dieu anéantit tout les chevaliers et renvoya Athéna sur terre en faisant exploser son cosmos.

Mais la décharge d'énergie toucha aussi le cocon et celui-ci absorba le concentré d'énergie négative. Il commença à fondre alors que la créature à l'intérieur poussait un cri de désespoir déchirant.

Les dieux, ne sachant quoi faire, assistèrent impuissant au spectacle de la fin d'une des nymphes qu'ils étaient censé protéger et ce demandant si le monstre qu'ils avaient créé allait survivre.

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient qu'elle allait mourir, tous les fairies vinrent dans la salle du trône. Ils se posèrent en masse sur le cocon et l'impensable se produisit.

Les fairies mêlèrent leur énergie au cocon devenu gélatineux et sombre. Se liant à jamais à l'être à l'intérieur. Ils avaient décidé. Celui-ci serait leur maître à travers les morts et les réincarnations.

Un bras sortit de la masse. Peu à peu le reste d'un corps humanoïde suivit. Une tête avec des cheveux prune. Une jambe imberbe. Un autre bras fin. Un torse masculin mais à la taille fine. Des ailes fripées. L'autre jambe. Des petites fesses rebondies.

Les fairies se séparèrent de la masse gélatineuse qui s'illumina de mauve avant de prendre la forme totémique d'un surplis. Le surplis se posa au côté de son maître androgyne, qui nu, s'éveillait lentement en même temps que ses ailes s'étiraient et se séchaient.

Hypnos découvrit donc dans les yeux violets –et le corps- du nouveau spectre qu'il y avait encore plus beau qu'une nymphe ou un fairy.

Le nouveau spectre avait tout oublié de son ancienne vie. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été un jour une nymphe des fleurs qui s'amusait avec ses sœurs dans des terres magnifiques. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus d'avoir été un fairy qui volait en Enfer en quête de découverte.

La mémoire vierge, il ne savait même pas qui il était.

Hypnos s'en occupa un temps, ravi de devoir s'occuper de la créature. Il le prénomma Myu en raison du premier cri que poussa l'humanoïde.

Mais Athéna et son pégase –qui avait visiblement survécu- revinrent quelques semaines plus tard avec d'autres chevaliers. Myu du donc verser du sang pour la première fois de sa vie. Il fut mit au service du juge Rhadamanthe… et y resta. Ce fut donc le juge le véritable 'père' du jeune spectre, lui apprenant tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Et Hypnos ne put que regarder de loin son protégé.

D'autres guerres eurent lieu. Perséphone sous l'injonction de sa mère et la pression des autres dieux fut obligée de quitter les enfers, Hadès devint fou de chagrin. Et Elision perdit un peu de sa splendeur d'antant. Peu à peu, les dieux et les soldats oublièrent la raison initiale de leur haine, la raison réelle pour lequel ils combattaient. Hadès ne voyait que l'absence de sa femme. Les prédictions de Thanatos s'avérèrent exact, les hommes dénigraient les dieux. Hypnos percevait la lente chute du monde de Gaïa. Le cycle des guerres alternait avec le cycle de paix forcé qui durait environ deux cent ans.

Mais Hypnos lui, n'avait jamais oublié cette nymphe qui avait voulu aidé les dieux infernaux, au risque de perdre sa pureté mais en gagnant des ailes et la liberté d'actions nécessaire pour aider les siens. Toujours, Hypnos veillait de loin sur l'être qu'il avait accepté de créer.

_Et peu à peu..._

…_Entre les siècles et les guerres…_

…_Entre les Morts et les réincarnations…_

…_Entre les larmes et le sang…_

…_Entre la rage et le désespoir…_

…_Au cœur de la Haine…_

…_le Dieu vit grandir en lui les sentiments qu'il avait pour la nymphe ailée…_

…_Mais le Dieu était un Dieu prudent…_

…_Pendant des siècles…_

…_Il insuffla de tendre rêve pour apaiser le spectre si fragile mais pourtant si puissant…_

…_Pour l'attirer dans la toile qu'était son cœur…_

…_Il ne voulait plus être celui qui a donné des ailes à une nymphe…_

…_Il voulut être beaucoup plus._

« Je continue à dire que tu aurais du le prendre directement. T'es un dieu merde. Ton plan est d'une lenteur. » Gémit Thanatos.

Hypnos ne fit que sourire énigmatique.

Hadès grogna dans son coin : « C'est clair, ça fait des siècles. T'es vraiment accroché pour attendre qu'il vienne à toi de lui même… Chose qu'il ne fera jamais tellement il a de respect envers les dieux infernaux.»

Le sourire du Sommeil ne fit que s'agrandir.

« Comment t'as fait pour qu'il reste vierge pendant tout ces siècles ? Personne n'a pu l'approcher. Bon je sais qu'entre les morts précoces et les réincarnations, c'est pas joyeux mais quand même ! D'ailleurs comment être sur qu'il est vraiment vierge ? »

Une étincelle joueuse apparut dans les yeux du père des dieux des rêves.

« _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre._ » Répondit doctement le Dieu du Sommeil en se levant alors que Myu entrait brusquement dans la salle. Thanatos remarqua immédiatement la respiration rapide du spectre et Hadès se demanda brièvement pourquoi celui-ci rougissait en regardant Hypnos comme s'il était le saint graal…non finalement il ne voulait pas savoir.

Seul Hypnos remarqua la trace de l'oreiller sur la tendre joue.

« Que se passe-t-il jeune papillon ? » Puis envoyant un regard amusé aux autres dieux il murmura : « Viens je connais un endroit ou tu pourras m'en parler tranquillement. »

Il partit, entrainant avec lui le spectre féérique.

Thanatos s'étouffa avec sa salive : « Mais non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ça fait des siècles qu'on attend la concrétisation ! Je veux les détails croustillants ! »

A noter : la nymphe est aussi le qualificatif que l'on donne à la chrysalide du papillon. Il est assez intéressant de voir dans cette fiction que Myu est le résultat de la fusion entre une nymphe et un fairy (qui lui semble être un male, ce qui semblerait être le fait que Myu soit un mec). XD

* * *

><p><strong>*\0* Ceci était un OS demandé par Manganiark. *\0/***

**Demande particulière : Un Hypnos et Du Myu. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. **

**J'espère que tu as aimé !**

**Et vous autres qui avez lu cette histoire : Il est prouvé scientifiquement que le review est bénéfique pour les auteurs en herbe et les tires au flan… (Et non je ne suis pas tire au flan XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique :<strong>

**Les épigées :** catégorie regroupant les Nymphes terrestres (dryades, oréades, limoniades ou limniades…)

**Les hydriades :** catégorie regroupant les nymphes aquatiques (océanides, naïades…)

**Les ouranies :** catégorie regroupant les nymphes célestes dont font parties les pléïades et les hyades. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris un truc. Une des versions (et dieu que l'on sait qu'elles sont nombreuses les versions des histoires grecques) Les hyades a la mort de leur frère Hyas pleurèrent et furent inconsolables. Les dieux pour les réconforter les placèrent dans les étoiles dans la constellation des Hyades tandis que Hyas fut transformé en verseau. Appelées les pluvieuses, elles marquaient le début de la saison des pluies. Mais et ganymède il est ou alors ?

**Les lampades** sont des nymphes 'infernales'. Nymphe du fond des âges, elles accompagnent souvent la déesse Hécate avec des torches.


End file.
